Por Obra del Destino
by Beto33
Summary: Sam y Freddie, dos Personas diferentes, con vidas diferentes, su destino se cruzara entre ellos  Mi cuarto Historia
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, aqui Beto33, bueno aqui les dejo el 4 Fic, espero que lo disfruten..., En esta historia no participan ni Carly ni Spencer... :P, no se molesten OK:  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dos Vidas - Corazones Diferentes  
**

**Freddie Pov:**

**_Hola, saludos, bueno para empezar para los que no me conozcan, me llamo Fredward Benson, pero pueden llamarme Freddie..._**

**_Correcto, les empezaré contando un poco sobre mi vida..._**

**_Yo naci un 4 de Febrero, (Hubiera sido 4 de Noviembre, pero mi loca madre estubo embarazada por 11 meses, según ella para que estubiera bien formado, pero eso es otra parte de mi vida) Padres: Bueno, realmente jamás conocí a mi padre, mi madre jamás quizo hablarme sobre el, hablando de mi madre, su nombre es Marissa Benson._**

**_Gustos: Realmente no me gustan muchos los deportes, ¿La esgrima es un deporte?, porque si hací lo fuera, sería mi favorito, de hecho mi familia es de decendencia de esgrimistas (Creo que es lo único interesante en mi familia), bueno, tambien me interesa mucho la tecnología, la adoro, talvez por eso no me acepten socialmente en mi antigua escuela..._**

**_Bueno como dije naci un 4 de Febrero de 1994, crecí en un pequeño hogar sin un padre, mas que una madre linda y amorosa (en ocasiones sobreprotectora y demente) tuvimos lo que se puede haber dicho "una vida normal", hasta una vez tuvimos un pequeño viaje a Venezuela, a unas vacaciones que una tia nos pagó, hasta que las vacaciones se me arruinaron cuando me cai y termine en un hospital, según mi madre, me operaron de la cabeza porque el daño era grave, pero lo peor fue al regresar a Seattle, mi madre tuvo problemas al pagar nuestra casa, hací que nos mudamos ha una casa de renta (N/A: Nota: No confundir con el Edificio Bushwell ni los apartamentos), ahi pasé mis primeros 5 años de vida, la verdad, mi vida fue de lo peor, al menos en la escuela, todos se pasaban diciéndome nerd, bobo, cara de babosa, pero en fin, es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, creo que la causa de que mis compañeros me molestaban era porque desde ese incidente en Venezuela, mi madre no deja de cuidarme, siempre me recuerda de darme baños contra piojos (Jamas he tenido piojos) Me pones protector solar, unguento para la picazón de... ustedes ya sabn donde..., pero en fin mi vida no ha cambiado mucho en estos 12 años desde nuestro regreso a Seattle de Venezuela, ahora actualmente, mamá y yo nos mudamos a un edificio llamado Bushwell Plaza, lo hicimos porque mi madre no pudo costear ya la renta, pero acabo de conseguir un empleo en un lugar llamado "Licuados Locos", el gerente está loco, acostumbra a poner la comida en un palo y luego la vende, correcto, debido al cambio de casa, tuve que transferirme a la Preparatoria de Ridqeway, ojalá me vaya mejor que en mis otras escuelas..._**

**_Fin Freddie Pov..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sam Pov:_**

**_Que tal, si estan leyendo esto, es porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer, (N/A: Nota: Esto lo dijo Sam, no Yo) como sea, mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, Si quieren llámenme Sam, pero no mamá, yo solo me llamo mamá a mi misma._**

**_Si les interesa leer un poco sobrer mi vida, adelante..._**

**_Nací un 14 de Abril de 1994 al igual que mi insoportable hermana gemela Melanie, la odio, mi madre siempre le dió preferencia a ella, le dió escuela privada, belleza, etc, y a mi tan solo me dió su irresponsabilidad hacia mi, ni un cumplido, abrazo, agh, mi vida con mamá es fea, pero bueno, seguire hablando de mi familia, Mi madre se llama Pamela Puckett, mi odiosa hermana Melanie Puckett, Mis tios se llaman: Carmine, Morris, Judy, Maguie, Buzz, Frank. Y mis primos: Garth, Tanya, Gregg, y Annie, ah y olvido a mi gato rabioso "Espumita"..._**

**_La Verdad, desde que llegué a este mundo, mi vida a sido un completo asco, Mamá le daba preferencia a Melanie, aunque Melanie es amable y cariñosa conmigo, ademas de que mamá me descuida seguidamente, en lo personal, no me gusta la escuela, ni la personas, escepto cuando un chico me gusta, mi comida favorita es: Grasitos, Tocino, Pollo Frito, Costillas, Hot Dog, Chuletas de Cerdo, Bistec, Carne (ay mi preferida de todas)y las albóndigas, sin mencionar que me como lo que no me como primero._**

**_Me gustan largas, dormir, molestar a la Srita Briggs, Howard, y adoro el programa de la Vaquita._**

**_En cuento a mi vida, no hay mucho que contar, es un asco, no me va bien en la escuela (no me importa), no le agrado casi a nadie, los maestros me odian, he estado en la correccional juvenil muchas veces, y puedo seguir contando mis desgracias, pero se aburririan de leerlas._**

**_Vivo en una casa destartalada, n medio de un barrio peligroso, la verdad es que yo me se defender sola._**

**_Asisto a la Preparatoria Ridgeway (como si no odiara suficiente la escuela)_**

**_Espero que les haya interesado mi la historia de mi vida (Me da igual si no) Atte: Sam Puckett._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aquiles dejo el prmer Capitulo de Mi 4 Historia, Gracias_**

**_Beto33  
_**


	2. El primer dia de Escuela de Freddie

**Mi primer dia en la escuela**

**Ola, les dejo el segundo Capítulo del Fic, Disfrútenlo**

**Ah: Voy a poner orden en el formato de letra:**

Normal: Conversaciones entre Personajes

**Negritas: Lo que piensa el personaje**

_Cursiva: Flashback_

_**Negritas Cursivas: como lo mira el Autor**_

_**Negrita Cursiva Subrayado: (N/A) Nota de Autor.**_

**Ojo, hací lo haré en lo que reste de la historia****, ah, otra cosa, si haré que Carly participe**_**, **_**posiblemente a Spencer Tambien, Gracias por no aburrirse :P**_**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Freddie Pov:**

Sra Benson: Freddie, hora de levantarse

Freddie: **Demonios, mi madre no cambia.. **Ya Voy.- **Miro el reloj, veo que apenas son las 5 de la mañana... **Que sucede contigo madre, porque me levantas a las 5 de la mañana?.-

Sra Benson: Si hijo, ya sabes, el que madruga, dios lo ayuda.-

Freddie: **Solo a mi madre se le ocurre eso... **Si madre lo que digas.- **Digo yo con desgano.**

**Me levanto, tomo una ducha larga, me alegra que no fuera un baño antipiojos, despues de bañarme, me cepillo los dientes, despues me siento a la mesa para desayunar con mi madre... **Wow, tocino para desayunar.- **me encanta el tocino... **Gracias Mamá.-

Sra Benson: Que bueno que te guste, disfruta el desayuno.-

Freddie: Claro.- **Tomé mi desayuno, delicioso por cierto, miro el reloj y me impresiono... **Las 7:00, mamá te dejo, hasta alrato.- **le doy un beso en la mejilla...**

Sra Benson: Ten cuidado hijo, y no olvides tu unguento para la picazón.-

Freddie: **Pongo cara de disgusto... **Madre, cuantas veces te diré que ya no me pica.-

Sra Benson: Pero puede volver.-

Freddie: Esta bien.- **me acerco a mi madre por el "unguento para la picazón" **te veo al rato.-

Sra Benson: Adios mi vida, oye, no quieres que te lleve en el auto?.-

Freddie: Gracias mamá, me iré solo por hoy en el autobús.-

Sra Benson: De acuerdo, adios.-

Freddie:** Cierro la puerta de mi casa de mi apartamento, me libere de mi casa, presiento que algo bueno puede pasar hoy...**

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**_Freddie se retira del pasillo, baja por las escaleras, ve que el asqueroso portero le gritaba cosas sin sentido, asi que el solo lo ignoró, hací que solo tomo el autobús a la escuela..._**

**Sam Pov:**

**_(En la casa de las Puckett) (6:30 AM)_**

Sra Puckett: Sam, despiértate ya floja.- _**Sam se irritó al comportamiento de su madre...**_

Sam: Ahora voy mamá.- **Ay como odio que haga eso, juro que si no fuera mi madre, ya estubiera 3 metros bajo tierra...**

Sra Puckett: Bueno, las niñas malas que no obedecen no tendran su desayuno

_**Enseguida Sam se levantó de una manera inhumanamente posible, corrió hacia la cocina de su casa a sentarse en su silla...**_

Sam: Ya desperté, que es?.- Wow, tocino, lo adoro.- **Es uno de mis muchos alimentos chatarras favoritos... **Bien, listo, **_Sam termina su desayuno..._** me ducharé, ahora vuelvo.-

**Amo las duchas largas, agh, odio cepillame los dientes...**

Sam: Bueno, madre, nos vemos, despues, adios

Sra Puckett: No me encontrarás, tengo una cita con un astronauta, prometió llevarme a la luna si le revelaba mis claves de tarjeta de crédito

Sam: no me interesa.- **Realmente no me interesa... **Adios.-

**Wow, realmente mi madre esta demente, bueno, me voy a la escuela...**

**Fin Sam Pov...**

**_Hací que Sam se fue a pie a la escuela, realmente le quedaba mas cerca.,.._**

**_En pocos minutos Sam llega a la escuela con un burrito en la mano, ella se dirije a su casillero, de repente nota algo que esta en su casillero al abrirlo..._**

**Sam Pov:**

Sam: Y esto?.-

**_"Leyendo"... _**

**"iCarly" Solicita productor técnico y co-estrella _(N/A: Nota: iCarly si existe, pero no con Freddie y Sam en el, es decir con otros chicos)_**

**Se solicitan 2 chicos **

***Uno(a) que sepa de tecnologia para controlar efectos especiales en el programa**

***Y otro que le interese ser co-conductor(a)**

**Si estan nteresados, llamar al 555-0123 _(N/A: Nota: Se ve que me esforzé en invertar un número,vdd)_**

******Atentamente: Carly Shay.**

******_Al terminar de leer esto, Sam hizo bola la hoja que acababa de leer y la tiro en el basurero.._**

Sam:****** Agh, como odio a la tal Carly Shay, se cree tan linda y popular, claro, siendo conductora del show mas famoso del internet si que le dio fama en la escuela _(N/A: Nota: En realidad, Carly es igual que en la serie, buena, nada presumida, humilde, etc)_**

******___Sam enseguida notó a un chico que jamas habia visto, era Freddie..._**

Sam: Wow, un tonto nuevo y fresco para molestar******___.-_**

******___Sam se acerca a Freddie.._**

Freddie: Hola.-

Sam: Tienes dinero?.-

Freddie: Oh, si, pero, ni si quiera se como te llamas?.- **Ay, este niño es persistente...**

Sam: Sam Puckett, dame dinero.- **Dije un tanto desesperada...**

Freddie: Oh, mucho gusto Sam, **Que, porque me tiende la mano?... **Freddie Benson.-

Sam: Si como sea, me das tu dinero?.-

Freddie: Claro cuanto ocupas.- **_Freddie saca su cartera y saca un billete, de repente, Sam empuja a Freddie hacia atrás, le quita la billetera y le saca todos los billetes.-_**

Sam: Wow, 20 dólares, sabes, me agradaz.- **No se porque, pero de verdad creo que el me agrada...**

**_Freddie se levanta del suelo.._**

Freddie: Igualmente, aunque me hayas robado el dinero.-

Sam: Claro, talvez te vea después, adios, inepto.-

**Fin Sam Pov...**

**_Sam se aleja de Freddie y toma las escaleras..._**

**Freddie Pov:**

Freddie: **Wow, primer dia y ya me robaron el dinero de mi almuerzo, y fue una niña, creo que me agrado, pero creo que tiene problemas...**

**_De repente Freddie es sacado de sus pensamientos..._**

**Wow, ¿la famosa Carly Shay de iCarly estudia aqui?, es mas linda en persona, creo que me acercaré a ella para hablarle...**

**_Freddie se acerca a Carly, esta ultima se encontraba sacando libros de su casillero..._**

**_(N/A: Nota: Este Fic es Seddie, no piensen mal, es para darle "un poco de emcion")_**

Freddie: Hola

Carly: Em, Hola, que tal, ¿acaso eres nuevo?.-

Freddie: Si, Freddie Benson.- **Le tiendola mano...**

Carly: Carly Shay.-Gusto Freddie...

**Y asi Freddie y Carly conversaron un rato en lo que el timbre suena, ellos se van a sus respectivas clases...**

**

* * *

**

Ojo, no piensen que quiero que Carly y Freddie terminen juntos, quize hacerlo para que el Fic se ponga mas interesante y posiblemente

Gracias por leer y no aburrirse :P

Beto33


	3. Carnivoros, tecnicos y demas :P

**Despues de Todo... No es tan tonto  
**

**Les dejo el 3er Capitulo del Fic, perdon por no actualizar pronto, gracias.**

* * *

**Sam Pov:**

**Aqui Sam, en la cafeteria, lo único bueno de la escuela en mi opinión, me encanta cuando sirven elotitos, porque estan tan sabrosos, amm, y tambien albondigas con salsa, am, tengo tanta hambre, que me comeria una vaca, claro que con salsa...**

**_Sam detuvo sus "carnívoros pensamientos" al ver que el chico nuevo (Freddie) se acercaba..._**

**Ay no, de nuevo este tonto, haré como que no lo vi...**

**Enseguida, Sam se cierra la sudadera que traia hasta cubrir su cabeza entera, Freddie solo veia extrañado**

Freddie: ¿Sam?.-

Sam: **Demonios, crei que no me habia visto, aghh...**

Freddie: ¿Sam, eres tu?.-

Sam: **Cielos, creo que no me queda de otra...** Hola, ¿Freddie, cierto?.- **Bien se yo quien es, esperen, ¿eso me tiene que importar?**

Freddie: Si, oye, ¿te molesta si me siento junto a ti?.-

Sam: No, adelante.- **No se porque, pero no es como los demas, me refiero a igual de estúpidos y raros...**

Freddie: ¿Que tal tus clases?

Sam: **¿Alguien se interesa en mi?, ahora veo que no todo esta perdido en este mundo... **Aburridas, como siempre...- **No miento, siempre lo son, ¿no? **¿y las tuyas?.- **Suena raro, pero creo que el me cae bien... **

Freddie: Agradables diria yo, oye, ¿A quien crees que conocí hoy?

Sam: A quien.- **Le contesté con el mínimo de interés, hasta se notaba en mi voz...**

Freddie: A la famosa Carly Shay de "iCarly"

Sam: Wow, que gran sorpresa.- **Conteste de igual manera que la vez anterior...**

Freddie: Ademas, ella comentó que necesitaba productor técnico para su programa.-

Sam: Eso es tan interesante.- **Intenté sonar sarcástica...**

Freddie: Tambien menciono que ocupaba a alguien mas que le ayude a conducir el programa.-

Sam: ¿Y?

Freddie: ¿Que tal si vamos a audicionar tu y yo?.-

Sam: **Me quedé con cara de idiota ante la pregunta, como iba yo a audicionar para un programa en el que participa la chica "mas popular de la Escuela"... **No gracias Freddie, no puedo.- **Le dije, esperando que no me preguntara porque, desgraciadamente, eso mismo pasó...**

Freddie: ¿Por que no?.-

Sam: **Ahi, mejor le digo el porque, sino nunca va a dejar de fastidiarme... **No puedo ir, porque... **Vamos Sam, eres buena para las mentiras, inventa algo... **porque... es de Carly Shay de quien hablas, Carly se cree mucho por tener el show mas popular de internet, todos los chicos estan tras ella, siempre esta "linda"... **Hago comillas en esto ultimo porque para mi no es verdad... **y...

Freddie: Sam, perdon por interrumpirte, pero hablé hace rato con Carly, y para mi, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que me describes, excepto de que es muy linda.-

Sam: Aghh, no me digas que a ti tambien te gusto esa mosquita muerta.-

Freddie: Lo siento, en verdad no te agrada, cierto, pero ¿te puedo pedir de favor algo?.-

Sam: **Diablos, un favor... **Dime.-

Freddie: Aunque no quieras participar, ¿puedes ir conmigo a la audicion para poder ser el productor técnico?

Sam: **Creo que no tendria nada de malo acompañarlo... **Esta bien, a ¿que hora vamos?

Freddie: Si te parece bien, al salir de la escuela.-

Sam: Esta bien.-

**_Sam y Freddie, se dieron un apretón de manos, pero Sam notó que Carly se acercaba a la mesa en donde Sam y Freddie se encontraban sentados..._**

Sam: **Diablos, ay viene la mosca muerta, mejor me voy... **Adios Freddie, te veo despues.-

Freddie: Pero Sam, ¿a donde va...?

**_Freddie no terminó de decir lo que diria porque Carly interrumpe..._**

Carly: Hola, Freddie verdad, puedo sentarme aqui

Freddie: Claro, con gusto.-

Carly: Gracias

Freddie: No hay cuidado.-

Carly: Entonces, ¿irás a las audiciones de hoy a mi casa para iCarly?.-

Freddie: Sin duda, oye, ¿te molesta si llevo a una amiga?.-

Carly: Claro que no me molesta, lleva a quien quieras.-

_**En otra parte de la escuela ( el casillero de Sam)**_

Sam: **Demonios, tenia que llegar esa presumida, no quiero ni mencionar su nombre ahhh...**

**_Sam metió su cabeza en el casillero y comenzó a gritar sin razón aparente, en eso, Freddie se acerca a ella, lo cual a el, al mirarla, se queda extrañado por la accion de Sam..._**

Freddie: Sam, ¿que sucede?

Sam: Ahora no Freddie.- **Le conteste de la manera mas grosera (no me interesa), me di media vuelta y me fui de ahi...**

**Fin Sam Pov...**

**_Freddie, solo arqueó su ceja confundido..._**

**Freddie Pov:**

**Sam se veia algo alterada, pienso que se molesto de que Carly se acercara, pero, no se porque le cae tan mal, Carly no es mala persona como ella dice, bueno, pasando eso, ella _(Sam)_ es la chica mas agradable con la que he hablado hoy, espero tener una buena amistad con ella...**

Carly: Freddie.-

Freddie: **¿Alquien me llamó?, me doy la vuelta, a, es Carly... **Hola Carly, ¿que hay?.-

Carly: Perdon por molestarte tantas veces, pero olvide decirte que hora y lugar será para las audiciones de iCarly.-

Freddie: No hay cuidado.-

Carly: Bueno, será a las 5:00 PM en el Edificio "Bushwell Plaza", Apartamento No° 8 - C

Freddie: Oye, que coincidencia, yo vivo en el mismo edificio, de hecho en el mismo piso que tu, en el 8 - D, de hecho creo que está junto al tuyo.-

Carly: Genial, ahy, nos vemos.-

Freddie: Claro, adios.-

**Ganial, no prodria ser mejor, Carly Shay, vive enfrente de nuestro apartamento... eso si que es coincidencia...**

**_Freddie, se fue al aula a donde le tocaba su próxima clase, emm, de hecho le tocaba Educacion Fisica... =P_**

**Fin Freddie Pov...**

**_El dia entero paso muy rápido, Freddie se hizo de muchos amigos, su vida social mejoraba, Sam mordió al Sr Howard por reprobarla, Carly no pudo hacer ninguno de sus deberes por planear las audiciones, llegó el momento en el que las clases finalmente terminaron..._**

**Carly Pov...**

**WOW, este dia fue muy divertido, ese chico nuevo, Freddie, es muy divertido y gracioso, pero lo malo es que su amiga, la he visto, solo se que se lama Sam, me evita, habré hecho algo malo para caerle mal, pero Spencer me ha enseñado que no ha toda la gente le voy a agradar, porque elo no pone en práctica tu consejo...**

**_Carly notó que Sam pasaba poe el pasillo, de hecho se dirigia hacia su casillero_**

Carly: Sam.- **Espero poder arreglar algo con Sam**

Sam: No puedo ahora.-

Carly: Por favor.- **Solo quiero arreglar las cosas con ela.**

Sam: Adios.- **Seva, ay no, hasta cuando estará enojada con migo...**

Carly: Sam, Sam, porfavor, espera.-

_**Fue inútil, Sam no accedia a hablar con Carly, esta ultima, resignada fue a los Licuados Locos, ella se sorprenderá al ver a un nuevo amigo ahi...**_

* * *

**_Hola, disculpenme si me tardé en actualizar, no se me acurrian buenas ideas.  
_**

**_Pero bueno, gracias por leer_**

**_Beto33  
_**


	4. Carly me robó mi novio

**Amargos Recuerdos**

**_Hola, gracias por seguir leyendo el Fic, ya saben, espero que les guste..._**

* * *

**_Como Sam habia evadido a Carly para no hablar con ella, corrió tan rápido como pudo, Sam quedo casi sin aire y muy cansada, para su suerte, vio a un vagabundo con una botella de agua que Sam le arrebató de las manos..._**

Vagabundo: Oye chiquilla, de vuelve me eso.-

Sam: Espere, solo deje, tomo un poco.-

**_En realidad, Sam se termino la botella entera..._**

Sam: Ups, me la terminé.- **_Acto seguido, Sam le devolvió ela botella vacía, ella se dio la vuela, alzó su mano para luego decirle al vagabundo.._**

Sam: Gracias señor vagabundo.-

Vagabundo: Válgame, estos niños de hoy.- _**El viejo vagabundo escupió estas palabras con algo de molestia...**_

_** Volviendo con Sam, ella siguió caminando, ella llegó a los Licuados Locos...**_

**Sam Pov:**

**Espero que esta vez haiga licuado de Tocino, estoy hambrienta... _Pensaba ella mientras empujaba la puerta y ella entraba, ella se acercó al mostrador, a lo que ella pidió, no, mas bien exigió un licuado..._**

Sam: Oye, inútil, dame un licuado de tocino.-

¿?: Enseguida.- **_Dijo una voz ronca y amable, que Sam creyó haberla escuchado hace poco. Entonces el chico que atendía volteó, Sam y el Chico se sorprendieron de verse... _**¿Sam?

Sam: No puede ser, eres tú, ¿Freddie? **Porque me topo con este chico en cada momento, y que hará aquí, será que trabaja aquí, este chico ya le quitó la diversion ha este lugar público...**

Freddie: Si, que sorpreso ¿no?.-

Sam: Siiiii.- **como si eso me importara en lo mas mínimo... **yyy... ¿tu trabajas aquí?

Freddie: Si, de hecho lo hago para ayudar en mi casa.-

Sam: Oh.- **Aunque me de igual lo que piensen lo demás, no tenia muchas ganas de hablar, Carly Shay, me recordó un momento amargo...**

Freddie: Sam, ¿te sucede algo?

Sam: No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.- **no quiero contarle nada, apenas lo conozco, pero... agh, pero nada Sam, no puedes mostrar debilidad ante nadie...**

Freddie: Esta bien, si gustas tomar asiento, ahora te traigo tu licuado.- **Wow, este chico se pasa de amable, creo que lo aprovecharé...**

Sam: ¿También me puedes traer una hamburguesa?

Freddie: Con gusto, Sam, ahora vuelvo.-

**_Sam se sentó en una de las mesas triangulares del lugar... Sam cruzó sus brazos, los apoyó en la mesa, luego hundió su cara en sus brazos, pareciera que Sam recordaba algo... _**

**Recuerdo ese die, ese dia en el que le perdí la confianza a todo mundo, por que, tarde o temprano, todos te traicionan..._  
_**

_Flashback..._

_Sam: adios amor..._

_Brad: **(N/A: Nota: haciendo honor a iOMG)** Adios Sam, **El chico intenta besar a Sam, pero Sam se niega diciendole...**_

_Sam: Brad, porfavor, sabes que este seria miprimer beso de todos los tiempos, quero que sea en un momento especial..._

_**El solo le asentia con la cabeza, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla... el se alejó...**_

_Sam: Genial, es el chico mas guapo que he conocido, mi primer novio, de hecho, pero es lindo.-_

_**En eso, el timbre de la escuela comenzó a sonar, ella puso un gesto de desagrado mientras decía...**_

_Sam: Iugh, clases, y con lo que odio a los maestro, pero al fin, que se le hace.-_

_**Sam se dirigió al aula de clases de primer periodo...**_

_**El dia entero paso rápido, no para Sam, ya que a ella no le gusta las escuela...**_

_**Sam bajaba por las escaleras del pasillo de la escuela mirando su celurar mientras decia...**_

_Sam: Brad, ¿por que no me contestas?.- **Sam intenta llaarlo de nuevo... **no contestas, ¿en donde estas?... **Entonces Sam guardó su celular, levanta la mirada hacia su casillero, y vió algo que no pudo creer... **_

_**Brad la engaña, y adivinen con quien...**_

_**Con Carly Shay...**_

_**Sam intentó contener las lágrimas, lo único que hizo fue correr a otro lado...**_

_**Brad notó que sam los observaba, asi que le dijo a Carly (N/A: Nota: Información inútil: Aqui donde vivo al que engaña al novi se le dice "sancho", ojalá les ahaya interesado, si no, sigan leyendo =P) **_**que en un momento regresaba... (Obviamente, Carly no tenia idea que Brad fuera el nocio de Sam, ni mucho menos que la estuviera engañando...)**

___Brad: Sam, Sam.- **El chico, descaradamente, se acercaba a Sam, quieriendo conseguir perdón de ella... **que te sucede.- **Pretendiendo que Sam no haya visto nada...**_

___Fin Flashblack..._

Freddie: Aqui tienes, Sam.-

**_Sam no pudo seguir con su recuedo, Freddie la había interrumpido.._**

Sam: Déjame en paz, descarado inútil.- **Ohh, creo que ya no estoy en mi recuerdo, Oh de nuevo, Freddie está aqui, oh oh, presiento muchas preguntas de su parte...**

Freddie: Lo siento, pero...-

Sam: Disculpa.- **Sam Puckett, ¿pidiendo disculpas?, creo que estoy mal... **No es tu culpa, solo...-

Freddie: Lindo, pero quisie...- **_Freddie no pudo terminar de hablar, pues su jefe, "T-BO" (N/A: Nota: No se su nombre completo) lo llamaba..._**

T-BO: Oye, niño, a trabajar si no quieres que te rebaje tu sueldo.-

Freddie: Lo siento T-Bo.-

T-Bo: "Jefe" para ti.-

Freddie: "Lo siento Jefe" ya voy, bueno te dejo, Sam.-

Sam: Suerte.-

_**Freddie se va, se acerca a T-Bo, quien este le da un destapa caños para destapar el retrete del baño de mujeres, Sam solo reía, Freddie solo obedeció y fue a lo suyo...**_

**Suerte que T-Bo me quitara a Freddie de encima, la verdad no es nada personal contra el, pero sus constantes preguntas me marean, pero bien, fuera de eso, recordar "ese" momento amargo que me hizo pasar Brad, me duele mucho, odio a Carly Shay por haberme robado a mi novio, y ni leduro tanto, no puedo creer que, aunque yo no me "adorno", hay personas tan asquerosas y descaradas es este mundo**_**, **_**al menos los licuados y hamburguesas me hacen tranquilizarme, amm, de hecho tambien el pollo frito, ummm, el pollo frito es mi delirio...**

**_A Sam le duró "poco el delirio" porque notó que entró cierta persona "insoportable" para Sam, Ustedes ya sabran a quien se refiere Sam, ¿no?..._**

**Demonios, ya llegó mi "demonio personal" mejor me voy...**

**_Sam sacó todo lo que tenía en su bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa a moso de paga y se marchó junto con el licuado y media hamburguesa..._**

**_(N/A: Nota: De hecho, la paga de Sam era... 4 dólares, 1 bateria, algo que parecia una aceituna, ¿les recuerda a algo?)..._**

**_Cierta Castaña se para en frente del mostrador de Licuados Locos..._**

* * *

_**Hola, Aqui les dejo el capítulo**_  
_**Perdonen que lo acorté pero lo hize para decirles algo**_

_**Muchas personas**_ (**_Y mis respetos a todas ellas) Dicen que iCarly solo hace un episodio Seddie para ganar audiencia, ojo, yo no pienso lo mismo de ellos, pero quiero que ustedes dejen su opinion, creen lo mismo, de hecho creo que será el mejor episodio (en mi criterio) que se haya hecho, pero bueno, dejen su opinion, (es libre) :)_**

**_Gracias_**

**_:) Beto33  
_**


	5. Nota de Autor

**_(Nota de Autor: Hola, que tal Seddiers, jajaja, muchas felicidades, iOMG fue como muchos lo esperaban, ¿NO?, jajaja, _**

**_Bueno, Luego termino el Fic, no podré escribir por un tiempo._**

**_Como sea, muchas gracias por seguirlo..._**

**_Beto 33_**

**_iOMG, el mejor :D  
_**


	6. ¿Estás lista, Sam?

**Chicos, perdón por tardar en escribir, lo que pasa es que tenia que aprobar mis notas en la escuela, o si no, me castigan, bueno eso importa poco, por si no los felicite, FELICIDADES Seddier's, iOMG terminó como muchos lo quiisieron ¿o no?, bueno, solo disfruten la Quinta parte...**

* * *

**_Una chica castaña, llega a los Licuados Locos._**

**_Ella se ve cansada y agitada, y algo sudada..._**

***** Carly Pov *****

**Esa chica Sam si que es veloz, la verdad es que solo quiero saber por que le caigo tan mal, más bien diriá yo que me odia...**

**_Carly se percató de que algo o "alguien" salió violentamente por la puerta, Carly alzó la ceja con algo de confusión, luego lo ignoró..._**

**Que habrá sido, dahh, ahora solo quiero un licuado de fresa...**

**_Carly se para frente el mostrador..._**

Carly: T-bo, ¿puedes darme un licuado de fresas salvajes?.- **Los licuados son mi debilidad...**

T-Bo: Trabaja un Fresas Salvajes, ¿no quieres un pepinillo?

Carly: No empiezes T-bo.-

T-Bo: De acuerdo, toma, un Fresas Salvajes.-

Carly: Gracias.-

**_Carly se sienta en una de las sillas que estan detrás del mostrador..._**

Freddie: T-Bo, alguien vomitó en el baño de damas.-

Carly: **Será quien yo creo que es, si, es Freddie, que coincidencia... **Freddie.-

Freddie: ¿Carly?, ¿que te trae aqui?, no me malentiendas.-

Carly: **Que gracioso es...** Descuida, solo vine por un licuado.- **_Dice ella mientras apuntaba a su licuado... _**Lo que pasa es que venia persiguiendo a...-

T-Bo: Niño, trabaja o te despido.-

Freddie: Lo siento "Jefe".- **_Haciendo comillas en el aire..._ No pude evitar una pequeña risita...** Bueno Carly, nos vamos después.-

Carly: No te preocupes, ahí nos vemos.- **T-bo no cambia, Freddie se deja manipular con mucha facilidad, no pude evitar reirme, ojala nadie lo haya escuchado...**

***** Fin Carly Pov *****

**_Mientras Carly terminaba su licuado, Freddie sufriápor su trabajo..._**

Freddie: Este trabajo es asqueroso, si hubiera elegido limpiar baños, me hubiera conseguido mejor un trabajo de Conserje.-

**_Claro, que las vidas de Freddie y Carly no eran tan difíciles como la de Sam..._**

Sam: ¿Mamá?, ¿Abuela?, ¿Espumita?, ¿Alguien?, demonios, otra vez sola en mi casa.-

**_Realmente, ser Sam Puckett era muy difícil..._**

***** Sam Pov *****

**_(Echada en su cama)_**

**Fui, me escape de la hipócrita de..., aghh hasta recordar su nombre es horrible...**

**_Sam de repente quedo dormida..._**

_Flashback..._

_Sam: adios amor..._

_Brad: **(N/A: Nota: haciendo honor a iOMG)** Adios Sam, **El chico intenta besar a Sam, pero Sam se niega diciendole...**_

_Sam: Brad, porfavor, sabes que este seria miprimer beso de todos los tiempos, quero que sea en un momento especial..._

_**El solo le asentia con la cabeza, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla... el se alejó...**_

_Sam: Genial, es el chico mas guapo que he conocido, mi primer novio, de hecho, pero es lindo.-_

_**En eso, el timbre de la escuela comenzó a sonar, ella puso un gesto de desagrado mientras decía...**_

_Sam: Iugh, clases, y con lo que odio a los maestro, pero al fin, que se le hace.-_

_**Sam se dirigió al aula de clases de primer periodo...**_

_**El dia entero paso rápido, no para Sam, ya que a ella no le gusta las escuela...**_

_**Sam bajaba por las escaleras del pasillo de la escuela mirando su celurar mientras decia...**_

_Sam: Brad, ¿por que no me contestas?.- **Sam intenta llaarlo de nuevo... **no contestas, ¿en donde estas?... **Entonces Sam guardó su celular, levanta la mirada hacia su casillero, y vió algo que no pudo creer... **_

_**Brad la engaña, y adivinen con quien...**_

_**Con Carly Shay...**_

_**Sam intentó contener las lágrimas, lo único que hizo fue correr a otro lado...**_

_**Brad notó que sam los observaba, asi que le dijo a Carly (N/A: Nota: Información inútil: Aqui donde vivo al que engaña al novi se le dice "sancho", ojalá les ahaya interesado, si no, sigan leyendo =P) **_**que en un momento regresaba... (Obviamente, Carly no tenia idea que Brad fuera el nocio de Sam, ni mucho menos que la estuviera engañando...)**

___Brad: Sam, Sam.- **El chico, descaradamente, se acercaba a Sam, quieriendo conseguir perdón de ella... **que te sucede.- **Pretendiendo que Sam no haya visto nada...**_

**_(N/A: Nota: Otra Información inútil: copie el Flashback del episodio anterior, :P, solo que no estaba completo, lo terminaré)_**

_Sam: Ah, Hola Brad, pensé que estabas ocupado.- **El coraje se notaba en sus palabras**_

_Brad: sam, yo.- _

_Sam: **se acerca a Brad... **Mira Brad, no te hagas el desetendido, vi claramente que casi le sacas la anginas a Carly Shay, pero que bien que me di cuenta ahora antes de ir mas lejos contigo, ahora, porque no vas con tu "nueva noviecita" y la sigues besando,. **Muchas lágrimas recorrieron las mejills de Sam...**_

_Brad: Sam, porfavor, no es como tu crees.-_

_Sam: ¿Y todavia te atreves a venir a decirme que no es como lo vi?, porfavor, no tienes perdón, lárgate de aqui si no quieres probar mis puños.-  
_

___Fin Flashblack..._

___**Enseguida, Sam se levantó de golpe de su cama...**_

**Oh, solo fue un mal sueño...**

**_Sam volvió a acostarse en su cama, de nuevo cayó en un profundo sueño..._**

**_Sam comenzó a soñar de nuevo..._**

_Sueño:_

_**En el sueño, Sam se vea ella misma en un campo de papas fritas con catsup, una montaña de albóndigas y árboles en forma de banderillas...**_

_**Fuera del sueño, Sam tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...**_

_**(4:30 PM)**_

_**(TOC TOC TOC)**_

**Agh, quien se atreve a molestarme cuando duermo...**

**_(TOC TOC TOC)_**

Sam: Ya voy, cielos...

******_Sam abré la puerta..._**

Freddie: Hola Sam.-

Sam: **¿Esperen como sabe el donde vivo? **¿Freddie?, ¿que haces aqui?

Freddie: Vine por tí, para las audiciones de iCarly.-

Sam: **Diablos, es cierto, no recordaba eso... **Genial, pero, ¿como sabes donde vivo?

Freddie: Un pajarito.-

Sam: Bien, si quieres psa, solo deja me arreglo un poco.-

Freddie: Gracias.-

**_Sam se cambio de ropa, se cepilló los dientes, mimó a su gato, para después ir a donde Freddie..._**

Sam: Mami está lista.-

Freddie: ¿Quién es mami?.-

Sam: Pues yo, solo yo me hago llamar asi.-

Freddie: Lindo, pero bueno, ¿estás lista?

Sam: Hasta la pregunta ofende, claro.-

Freddie: Bien, vámonos..-

**_Hací Sam y Freddie se dirijieron al edificio Bushwell, a las audiciones de Carly Shay..._**

* * *

_**Hola, espero les haya gustado, pude adelantar un capítulo, lo hice a escondidas, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

**_Que Viva el Seddie :D_**

**_Beto33  
_**


End file.
